The Cub and the Veela
by noam.gu.21
Summary: When Hagrid takes Harry to Diagon Alley prior to his first year Harry meets some people who will change his life forever. Mentor Remus. Veela bond. Harry/Gabrielle.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

 **AN: For the purposes of this story Gabrielle Delacour will be Harry's age. Also I will not be attempting to write accents. I may be Canadian but anyone who knows me well can tell you that my French is terrible.**

Chapter 1:

Harry followed Hagrid into the small pub which the sign proclaimed to be 'The Leaky Cauldron' and which it appeared only he and Hagrid could see. Harry was still in shock from the events of the last 12 hours; he had not been doing anything to encourage a dramatic change in his life but it had occurred anyway. All of a sudden a giant had stormed into his life, told him that his parents had been murdered, he was famous and that he belonged to a world he hadn't known existed; a world of wizards and witches. Now Hagrid was taking him to get all his school supplies so that he could attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry was drawn out of his thoughts when he felt Hagrid's large hand clamp down on his shoulder and noticed that every patron in the pub was looking at him in stunned silence. Suddenly the bartender rushed around his bar to come vigorously shake Harry's hand. "Mr. Potter, welcome. You are most welcome here; anything you need is on the house."

This simple action unleashed the floodgates and suddenly it felt to Harry like he had shaken every hand in the place. He had met many individuals who were all ecstatic to meet him just for a moment; these people included someone who Hagrid informed him would be his Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher named Professor Quirrell.

As Hagrid was preparing to usher them through to the back so that they could enter the alley Harry noticed one man sitting alone in the corner; he had seen the man look his way sporadically but he was the one person in the pub who had not risen to greet Harry. For some reason when Harry looked at his face he felt a tingle of recognition that always occurred after he had awoken from certain dreams.

"Hagrid?" Harry spoke before Hagrid could get him out the back door. "Would it be possible for me to use the bathroom here before we go?"

Hagrid smiled good naturedly and nodded before pointing Harry in the right direction and heading to the bar. Harry headed to the washroom but turned at the last minute and approached the man sitting in the corner. As Harry got closer he was overcome by a memory, something he had had no recollection of up until that point.

 _Harry was sitting on someone's lap, facing away from them, as he watched three of the four men in front of him donned robes. One of the men had hair and glasses very similar to Harry's own (This was the man that wasn't wearing a robe), another had long black hair and was laughing wildly. The third man was slightly shorter and heavier than the other three with beady eyes which were nervously looking around the room. The fourth man was the first to speak of any of them; he had sandy hair and scars on his face. "Come on Padfoot, Wormtail, we have to go!"_

 _The man with long black hair smiled. "Fine Moony we're going already, just keep your hair on." The other men chuckled. "Bye Prongs, bye Lily, Bye Harry."_

The memory ended as Harry continued to approach the table in the corner. He realized that sitting at this table was the man from his memory, the one with sandy hair who had been called Moony.

Harry stopped about 2 feet from the table and spoke the name just above a whisper, "Moony."

 **** The Cub & The Veela ****

Remus Lupin was used to drinking alone. He did it almost every day, ever since that fateful Halloween that had destroyed all he had to live for. He had been left a relatively large sum of money by James and Lily. He couldn't get hired to do much in the wizarding world due to his affliction; he worked occasionally in the muggle world but mostly his life consisted of wallowing in grief, so many of his friends had died in the war.

James and Lily. Dead.

Peter. Dead.

Marlene. Dead.

Gideon and Fabian. Dead.

Frank and Alice. Worse than dead.

Sirius. Sirius didn't deserve death; it was too good for him. Sirius deserved to suffer in Azkaban for the rest of his life; luckily that is exactly what was happening.

Really the only close friend of Remus's that had survived the war was Emmeline Vance. She and Remus had clung to their friendship for years after the war ended and they still met up often for lunch.

So Remus found himself himself sitting alone on one Wednesday in the heat of July for a cold drink in the Leaky Cauldron. Looking down at his muggle watch Remus noticed the date for the first time that day; it was July 31st, a day that always held sadness for Remus. Today was Harry's 11th birthday; Remus always sent Harry a card but since it was against the law for any adult witch or wizard to visit Harry that was all he could do.

Remus was about to take another sip of his firewhiskey when he heard the loud booming voice of the Hogwarts Gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid. Hagrid had always been friendly with Remus and and his group of friends and so he looked up wondering if he should greet the large man. Hagrid and Remus had often happened upon one another here or at the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade and enjoyed catching up.

Just as he was deciding he would go and greet Hagrid, it dawned on Remus what Hagrid was saying. He had proclaimed for the entire pub to hear that he was accompanying 'Harry' to get his supplies. Remus immediately looked and beside Hagrid, there was sure enough a small boy with messy black hair and bright green eyes, features that Remus would recognize anywhere. He drew in a shuddering breath and took a long sip of his drink.

Harry was here. Harry, whom he had wanted to meet again since he had last seen him almost 10 years previously, was across the room. Remus sighed and continued to sip on his drink as he watched countless people in the pub approach Harry and Hagrid to shake their hero's hand. Observing them, Remus noticed that while Hagrid stood back smiling eagerly as everyone greeted them; Harry, himself, grew more uncomfortable with each person who approached him. Remus frowned, none of these people knew Harry. They didn't want to know the boy; they just wanted to be able to say that they met their saviour. He made up his mind several times that he was going to approach Harry but each time he stopped himself, why he wasn't sure.

Finally Remus saw Hagrid start to guide Harry to the back, through which they could venture into Diagon Alley. He looked back at his drink and sighed, thinking he had lost his chance to meet the boy who should have been raised looking to Remus as a honourary uncle. He had just decided that he was going to go pay and then leave when he heard a small voice coming from beside him speaking a name that Remus thought he would never hear again.

"Moony."

 **** The Cub & The Veela ****

Harry watched as the man's head jerked up to look at him with glistening eyes. "That's your name, right?" Harry continued, still not quite sure how he remembered this or when the memory that had sprung to mind was from.

In a shaky voice the man sitting in front of Harry responded to the question. "That is what I was called once." Remus broke off for a moment, reminiscing about those times. "A long time ago that is what my best friends called me, it has been a long time since anyone has called me Moony, Harry."

"How do you know my name?" Asked Harry, confused momentarily, forgetting that he had know that this man was called Moony. Remus started to open his mouth to answer when Harry cut him off. "Oh, right. Everyone in this world knows who I am. Sorry, I'm not used to that. I'm just used to being plain Harry."

Remus smiled slightly, glad he would be able to ease some of Harry's concerns. "Well, Harry, to answer your question I knew who you were because I recognized you not from your scar but you messy black hair and green eyes. You are the perfect combination of your parents."

Harry looked up shocked before a huge smile broke onto his face, he had heard so little about his parents in his life that to have anyone tell him anything was amazing. "You knew my parents?"

Remus smiled. "Yes, Harry. I did, how else would you know the name Moony." Here he paused briefly. "Come to think of it, how did you know the name Moony?"

Harry smiled, glad to be talking with someone who could tell him more about his parents. "When I saw you just now I remembered something. I was sitting on someone's lap and there were four men, you were there. One of the other men called you Moony."

"Well Harry, my real name is Remus Lupin. Your father was one of my best friends at Hogwarts and afterwards, he and our other friends gave me the name Moony in our fourth year." Remus smiled. "When you were little you used to call me Uncle Moony. I have been wanting to see you again for a long time."

Harry was surprised, no one had ever come to see him. "Why didn't you?"

"I couldn't. For your safety it was made criminal behaviour to attempt to see you." Remus's smile turned sad, "I did send you birthday presents. Didn't you get them?"

Harry's eyes widened and he shook his head. "I never got anything in the mail until my Hogwarts letter came." He saw Remus's eyes narrow slightly and grew nervous, normally when adults got angry it did not go well for him. Remus noticed Harry's flinch at his anger and worked to control his facial expression. Harry asked another question that had been bothering him. "Who were the other people in my memory?"

Remus hesitated for half a second before responding with part of the truth. "Well, I'm assuming one of them men was your father and it is likely you were sitting on your mother's lap." Harry noticed Remus did not say who the others were and Harry did not ask him, he saw some pain in Remus's eyes.

"Now, where is Hagrid? I saw that you were with him." Remus inquired of Harry.

"Umm, I think he went over to the bar. I wasn't sure whether I really knew you or not and wanted to find out so I told him I had to use the washroom." Harry confessed.

Remus smiled and patted Harry's shoulder; what had began as a difficult day for him had gotten immeasurably better. "Well, let's go see if we can find him and then if it is alright with you I could accompany you two on your shopping?" Harry nodded and so Remus stood and began walking with Harry to the bar; just before they got within hearing distance of Hagrid he turned and looked at Harry. "Happy Birthday by the way." Harry's face broke into a large smile and he thought that it was indeed a truly happy birthday.

 **** The Cub & The Veela ****

It was a relaxed group of three that exited Gringotts bank roughly 45 minutes later. Hagrid had been happy to see Remus and was eager to have him come along with them. At Gringotts they had visited Harry's trust vault but they had also visited a vault from which Hagrid had taken a gruff package; Harry and Remus had exchanged curious glances but remained silent. There next stop was Madame Malkin's.

When they entered the shop it became clear that Hagrid would not properly fit inside and so he waited outside by the door, allowing Remus and Harry to enter alone. Harry's first thought upon entering the shop was that it was his idea of hell; clothing and accessories lined the walls and although they were not the type of clothes he was used to seeing, as they were all wizarding clothes it didn't mean he enjoyed it anymore.

"Hogwarts?" The woman at the front of the shop asked, her voice indifferent to the answer. Harry simply nodded and waited to be told what to do; eventually after his measurements were taken he and Remus were lead through the back curtain and into the fitting room.

On one side of the room was a group of chairs, obviously meant for family and friends to sit when waiting; only one of these chairs was occupied when they entered and Remus moved to sit next to the short wizard with cropped dark hair and a mousy goatee. Harry was guided to the opposite end of the room from Remus where he was instructed to stand on one of the stools in a long line of them facing a mirror as the worker put different robes on him and began to adjust them.

Looking to the one other occupied stool, one that was next to his, Harry felt his voice catch in his throat. There standing next to him and looking directly at him was a very pretty girl who appeared about his age. She had long silvery blond hair, which was currently tied back in a ponytail, a cherub face, silvery blue eyes and plump, pink lips. Harry couldn't take his eyes off her and it was apparent by her gaze she couldn't take her eyes off him either.

Remus watched from across the room as Harry and the girl standing next to him, also being fit in Hogwarts robes, staring into each other's eyes. He turned to look at the man next to him, whom he assumed to be the girl's father, to make a statement about the two 11 year olds when he saw the man was looking at his daughter in shock. Remus moved to look back at the girl who had reached out and placed her hand on Harry's shoulder; he was just about to make a comment as he witnessed the girl place her suddenly sharp looking lips on Harry's neck when the man next to him silenced him.

Remus was about to draw his wand and blast the girl off of Harry silently when the man looked at him. "My daughter is a part veela, you must not interfere. I had hoped this wouldn't happen so soon but now neither of us can interfere." Remus flinched at the revelation; he was an expert in magical creatures and knew exactly what was occurring across the room. The shopkeepers were too stunned to do anything and it appeared that Harry and the girl were too much in their own world to notice anything.

Harry was entranced. He felt as the young girls lips sharpened as she pressed them to skin on his neck and cut into it. He heard her softly whisper in a language he recognized as not English, it sounded almost otherworldly to him and yet he understood it perfectly. "I, Gabrielle Delacour, daughter of Appolline Delacour and descendent of the first one declare this one as my chosen mate."

Harry felt the vibrations of her words as her lips were still embedded about an inch deep in the skin of his neck. Slowly he felt Gabrielle remove her lips from him. He watched as she looked at him and blinked, appearing to come out of some sort of trance. Harry watched as she blushed prettily before burying her head in her hands; he reached out and patted her on the back as she shook slightly.

Hearing movement on the other side of the room, Harry looked up and saw Remus talking quietly to a short man whom was sitting next to him. He watched as slowly both men rose, going to speak to the shopkeepers. Harry watched as the man whom he could only assume was Gabrielle's father showed them some sort of identification. He then spoke softly pointing to the curtain and both workers left, casting furtive glances back over their shoulders.

Harry watched as Remus and Gabrielle's father waited for the workers to be gone before Remus took out his wand and cast a silencing spell. Gabrielle's father then moved over to them and Gabrielle rushed into his open arms. Harry looked over at Remus confused. "What is going on?" He asked.

Gabrielle's father whispered something in her ear to which Harry and Remus could both clear hear her answer back by quietly saying, "Yes Papa."

"Good. Now, Harry, can I call you Harry?" Asked the man who currently was holding the girl that Harry wished he could help.

"Um, sure. Can you just tell me what is going on?" Harry asked hesitantly, still not used to being allowed to ask questions. He saw Gabrielle look up at him questioningly and he just smiled back at her.

"Do you remember what my daughter said a moment ago when you were standing together on the stools?" The short man asked Harry.

Harry blushed at the question. He knew what she had said but not what it meant. "She said that her name was Gabrielle Delacour and she took me as her mate."

"Yes Harry, that is correct." The man smiled at Harry, his eyes crinkling just like Hagrid's did. "Now Remus tells me that you were not raised in wizarding society so let me explain." Harry looked briefly at Remus who nodded encouragingly before turning back to the man who still had his daughter wrapped in his arms. "My daughter is a part veela, I will leave it to her to tell you more about what that means but suffice it to say that it is a magical creature that often mates with human males. My own wife is a half veela which makes my two daughters quarter veela. Now veela and part veela have a sixth sense which detects their ideal mate when they are close, it drives them to claim them. That is what Gabrielle just did to you, she was not in control of her actions at the time and I hope you will not think badly of her."

Harry's mind was whirring, he was so overwhelmed. Almost without thinking about it his hand trailed down to the already faint pink scar left by Gabrielle's lips. "What exactly does this mean?" He asked.

Gabrielle's father sighed. "Well, the magical governments of both our countries will see it as a binding betrothal. One day you will marry." Harry gasped slightly and Gabrielle shook again. "Trust me when I say you will be very happy to do so. The mating of a Veela automatically spreads a sense of caring and love between the mated, this might not be immediate and likely won't be given your ages. For now it will most likely manifest as a close friendship or innocent relationship and over time will develop into more."

Remus and Gabrielle's father, who introduced himself to Harry as Louis when he stood, left the room smiling, insisting that Harry and Gabrielle have a moment to speak in private.

Harry slowly made his way over to Gabrielle and knelt in front of her. "I'm sorry Harry." She said in a sweet French accent. "I couldn't control myself."

Harry smiled, he could already feel himself drawn to this young woman. "It's okay." He told her, "I'm happy with this."

Gabrielle looked up at him with shock in her face. "Really?"

"Yes," Harry said innocently. "I've umm, never really had a friend before."

Gabrielle threw her arms around Harry and smiled. "Well you have one now." She told him and then she surprised them both by kissing him on the cheek. Harry smiled and hugged her back.

"Are you going to Hogwarts this year?" Harry asked as he pulled back and then offered her his hand to help her up.

"Yes, I'm kind of nervous. My sister goes to Beauxbatons in France, but because Papa had two children and is the Foreign Minister for the French Ministry of Magic I have to go to an international school." Harry smiled at that, glad that despite her hesitance they would be going to school together.

Slowly, still holding hands they walked through the curtain and back into the main shop.

 **AN: So just to clarify this story will be Harry/Gabrielle only. I love this pairing and don't think it is done enough with just the two of them. This won't be a story where just because they are already together, and yes they are already together, they will be snogging all over Hogwarts. That is kind of sick, remember they are still only 11. When I was 11 we used to say we were boyfriend/girlfriend but all we would really do is hold hands and hug and maybe exchange kisses to each other's cheek or at the most a very chaste peck on the lips, expect that to be all that Harry and Gabrielle do for at least the first year and probably longer.**

 **Now please Read and Review and vote in my poll on my profile as to which Hogwarts house you want Harry and Gabrielle to be in.**

 **Remember reviewing takes less than a minute for you and makes my day much better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has favourited or put a story alert on this story, it means a lot. A special thanks to all those that have reviewed. Remember this is fanfiction, some elements and plot points will stay loyal to cannon and some will drastically veer off, for example this story will contain definite Ron and Hermione bashing. If you don't like the story then don't waste your time reading it.**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm just playing in JK Rowling's sandbox of a world.**

Chapter 2:

As they exited Madame Malkin's as a foursome, Hagrid moved over to them raising his eyebrows at the sight of Harry and Gabrielle's still clasped hands. Remus recognized Hagrid's curiousity but knew it was best to give as little information as possible until they knew exactly how much they wanted everyone to know and so he simply smiled in Hagrid's direction, shaking his head slightly signalling Hagrid not to ask. He could only hope that Hagrid would follow his request. Louis, Gabrielle's father, smiled in silent agreement with Remus.

Harry and Gabrielle did not notice the silent exchange that had passed, instead focusing on their quiet conversation and giggling to each other. Together the two 11 year olds moved in the direction their chaperons were walking but it was apparent that they were utterly focused on one another.

Gabrielle was telling Harry a story about when her older sister Fleur had chased her through the house because she had accidentally turned all the shampoo into hair remover right before Fleur's shower. She was giggling as she told Harry about how when Fleur had caught up with her she had stood angry for a moment before diving at her sister and tickling her like crazy. Gabrielle felt Harry's hand tighten during the story but as she continued to tell it and she looked at him, she saw his face shift from anger and fear to a slight smile. She made a note to remember this reaction and try and find out why.

When she tried to ask him for fun stories of his childhood, Harry told her about remembering and meeting Remus that morning. Gabrielle smiled, glad that Harry had someone who could tell him about his parents but when she asked for more stories he shrugged his shoulders and turned away as they walked, asking for another of her stories.

Eventually they had purchased all their class books and supplies, all that was left was their wands. Slowly they made their way up the alley to Ollivander's. Hagrid left before they entered the shop claiming that he had a few other errands to run for his job as Hogwarts Gamekeeper and that he would come meet them when he was finished.

When they entered the famed wand shop, Harry felt his skin tingle as he looked around the shop. Suddenly a voice from directly to his right startled him, "I was wondering when I might see you Mr. Potter."

Looking beside him Harry saw a man with greying hair and silver eyes. He was looking carefully before he turned to see the others in the room, his gaze locking on Remus. "Remus, Remus Lupin, cypress wood with unicorn hair, isn't it?"

Remus chuckled and nodded pulling out is wand and waving it, conjuring a simple daisy. "Yes, indeed it is Mr. Ollivander and it is still working perfectly." He handed the daisy to Gabrielle smiling lightly and Mr. Ollivander's eyes' tracked him as he did so, widening in interest when he saw Gabrielle before looking back and forth between her and Harry for a moment.

After a moment Mr. Ollivander's eyebrows shot up in surprise before he quickly clapped he reclaimed his usual stoic expression and clapped his hands together. "Well, we should get started; who would like to go first?" He asked as he once more looked between Harry and Gabrielle.

Gabrielle turned to look at Harry and saw his questioning glance and stepped forward; she would allow Harry to see the process of her getting her wand before he underwent it himself. She had never gotten a wand herself before, having just turned 11 but had gone with her family when her older sister had gotten hers several years previously and so had a better idea what to expect than did Harry. "I will sir."

Mr. Ollivander smiled and stepped towards Gabrielle, taking measurements of every possible body part; from her nose to her hands to her knees. She had a feeling that some of this was just for appearances as she couldn't remember Fleur's experience to be nearly as exhaustive. Finally Mr. Ollivander snapped his fingers and the tape measure which had been measuring her ear lobes fell away. Gabrielle looked at the others in the room and noticed Harry's expression was slightly apprehensive while her father and Remus Lupin were silently shaking with laughter.

Harry watched as Gabrielle was measured and he couldn't help but notice her pretty features that the measuring tape was drawing attention to as it moved around her body. She was definitely very pretty; he mused to himself before shaking his head slightly attempting to clear it and watched as Mr. Ollivander began presenting Gabrielle with wands.

Gabrielle was happy when on her third try she felt a warm feeling in her fingers and silver sparks shot from the wand in her hand, sparkling as they floated around the room's occupants. "Excellent!" Mr. Ollivander clapped lightly while Gabrielle met Harry's eyes and they shared a small smile. "A rather long wand for someone just starting their first year but no matter; after all the wand chooses the wizard or witch and this one has chosen you. 14 inches, holly with unicorn hair as a core; it is a very unusual combination. It should be quite flexible and strong, I believe it will be quite adept when dealing with charms." Mr. Ollivander smiled at Gabrielle as her father stepped forward to pay for her wand.

After the transaction was complete Mr. Ollivander turned to face Harry. "Well, Mr. Potter let's get started. I have a feeling you may be a very tricky customer."

As it turned out Mr. Ollivander was right, Harry lost count of how many wands he tried while Remus and Mr. Delacour sat on chairs in the corner quietly conversing and Gabrielle stood next to him, holding his left hand while he tried wand after wand with his right. Finally Mr. Ollivander moved over to a dusty shelf in the corner and picked up a thin box that looked like it hadn't been handled in years. "I wonder," he breathed so softly that Harry almost missed what the man had said.

Slowly, almost reverently Mr. Ollivander moved back to where Harry and Gabrielle were standing and carefully removed the wand from its box. Harry glanced around, first to Remus and Mr. Delacour before he locked eyes with Gabrielle and she nodded in encouragingly to him. Harry took the proffered wand from Mr. Ollivander and immediately felt a comfortable warmth shoot up his arm and saw multicoloured sparks shoot from the tip of the wand.

Mr. Ollivander's lips tightened and he began murmuring the word 'curious' to himself.

"I'm sorry sir, but what's curious?" Harry asked the venerable wandmaker.

"Mr. Potter, the wand that you hold now is made from holly wood and a phoenix feather. The wood comes from the same branch as the wood from Miss Delacour's wand; this suggests a strong connection of the heart between the two of you as it is the heart which the wood of a wand uses to connect with its master." At this revelation Harry and Gabrielle looked at each other, blushed and then turned away embarrassed; although they already knew that a veela bond existed between them their 11 year old natures still ruled their actions. Remus was chuckling in the corner at the revelation; he could almost hear Prongs's reaction to Harry's current situation and the expression he bore. Mr. Delacour simply smiled good naturedly and fingered his own wand, which he had had to replace when his wife had performed the mating ritual on him.

Mr. Ollivander cleared his throat to regain the room's attention. "While that is certainly an interesting thing to note that is not the curious situation I was referring to earlier. Mr. Potter, while your wand sharing a wood with Miss Delacour's is a grand thing the core brother of your wand may not be seen quite so positively." Harry frowned, waiting to hear what Mr. Ollivander meant. "Wand cores match themselves with your soul and your core comes from the same phoenix as the wand that gave you that scar on your forehead."

Harry gasped; Hagrid had told him the story of Voldemort and his parents dying to save him. Gabrielle saw how distressed this piece of information was making Harry and so grabbed him in a tight hug. Frowning Mr. Delacour and Remus exchanged glances, knowing that they would discuss this revelation in the future. Eventually Harry and Gabrielle broke their hug, although they kept hold of each other's hands. Harry paid for his wand and together the foursome left the shop in silence.

Once on the street they saw Hagrid approaching carrying a cage which contained a snowy owl. When he had reached them, Hagrid handed the owl to Harry with bright, "Happy birthday!"

Harry took the owl from Hagrid and smiled up at the large man uncertainly. Finally he responded, after blinking several times. "Thanks Hagrid." Harry's comment was spoken softly but Hagrid smiled down at him before turning to discuss the plans for the rest of the day with Remus and Mr. Delacour.

Turning to Gabrielle Harry murmured to her. "I've never gotten a birthday present before." And then he hugged the owl's cage to his chest.

Gabrielle gasped softly at Harry's revelation before grabbing Harry in a tight hug. She held him for almost a full minute before releasing him and moving over to whisper quietly to her father in French. Harry strained to hear what Gabrielle said but found that she was speaking to softly to make it out even if he could understand French.

After a moment of quietly discussing Gabrielle returned to Harry while her father turned to speak to him. "Harry, are your relatives expecting you back at a specific time today? We are done shopping but Gabrielle has asked if you can come over for dinner."

Before Harry had a chance to answer Hagrid stepped in. "I was supposed ter see him returned safely ter his Aunt and Uncle immediately after we finished getting his supplies, Mr. Delacour." Hagrid then turned to Harry. "We should get going Harry."

Harry frowned slightly. "I would like to go to the Delacour's. The Dursleys won't mind if I'm a bit late." What Harry thought silently but didn't say aloud was that the Dursleys would probably prefer he not return at all.

Hagrid shook his head. "I'm sorry but Professor Dumbledore was very specific; he wanted you right back with yer relatives."

"Hagrid, I'm sure Albus wouldn't object if I escorted to the Delacours and then back to his Aunt and Uncle's house." Hagrid visually considered Remus's statement for a moment before hesitantly nodded.

"I guess that would be okay Remus." Hagrid finally said before smiling. He clapped Harry on the shoulder and started to walk away from the group towards a pub close to where they were on the alley.

"Wait!" Harry called out to the large man when he realized he was leaving but before Hagrid got too far away. He moved over to where Hagrid was and, surprising them both, fiercely hugged Hagrid, or hugged him as much as he could get his arms around him. Harry then moved back to stand next to Gabrielle again and once more reached out to take her hand.

"Now then Harry. I'm assuming you have never travelled by side along apparition before?" Mr. Delacour asked him.

"What's apparition?" Harry responded, genuinely confused.

"It is a method of transportation. Wizards and witches have to be 17 in order to be allowed to do it by themselves but an adult may take a child along with them. Remus and I can each take one of you. Harry if you will grab onto my arm." With that statement, which only provided to further confuse Harry, he grabbed on to Mr. Delacour's arm as Gabrielle did the same with Remus.

Harry moved towards Mr. Delacour and as soon as he had firmly gripped Mr Delacour's arm he underwent the sensation of being tightly squeezed through a tube.

 **** The Cub & The Veela ****

Harry opened his eyes to find himself in a stately foyer with a high ceiling and a staircase leading up to a closed set of double doors on one side of the room. Looking around him he noticed a wide, short hallway to his left which opened up into what looked to be a sitting room which had on the wall opposite the hallway a large photo which was clearly visible from where he was standing in the foyer. In it he saw what appeared to be a family of four; Harry clearly recognized the man as Mr. Delacour and the youngest girl was clearly Gabrielle, he thought that she looked very pretty in the photo which was obviously taken very recently judging by how close in age Gabrielle looked in the photo as compared to in real life.

A sudden pop from next to him drew Harry's attention and he clearly recognized Gabrielle and Remus as they appeared into view. Gabrielle immediately came beside Harry and took her hand in his. "Did you enjoy your first experience with apparition?" She asked, grinning with a bright smile.

Harry merely shuddered in response, remembering the extremely unpleasant sensation. Gabrielle unleashed her tinkling laugh and Harry once more found it quite enchanting.

"What's so funny?" A female voice that Harry didn't recognize asked as a woman, whom Harry recognized as the person who must be Gabrielle's mother from the picture he had been examining just moments prior. She had the same silvery blonde hair and ice blue eyes as Gabrielle and she moved into the room with an unparalleled grace.

Suddenly Harry felt Gabrielle drop her grip on his hand as she dove at the woman in a hug. "Maman!" She called, before engaging her in rapid French. Harry watched as the woman's eyes widened at whatever Gabrielle was saying before she turned to her husband who nodded his head solemnly.

Finally Gabrielle finished saying whatever she had been saying to her mother and took her by the hand pulling her over to where Harry was standing. She walked back so she was standing next to Harry and took his left hand into her right one once more. "Harry, this is my mother Apolline Delacour. Maman, this is my Veela mate Harry Potter."

It was apparent to Harry that this was at least a part of what Gabrielle had explained to her mother in French because her mother showed no outward surprise at this pronouncement. Mrs. Delacour reached out her hand and took Harry's in hers. "Please, Mr. Potter, call my Apolline."

Harry shook Apolline's hand and responded to her statement. "Please call me Harry."

Apolline just smiled at his somewhat shy response before beckoning them all in further to the house, introducing herself to Remus as she did so. Once they were all seated in the sitting room that Harry had seen from the foyer they were joined by Gabrielle's elder sister Fleur who confidently introduced herself to both Harry and Remus; giving Harry a slightly scathing look when he was introduced as her sister's Veela mate. She revealed that she was about to start her fourth year at Beauxbatons.

Harry spoke up cautiously, still slightly nervous around so many new people. "Why are you going to Beauxbatons but my Gabrielle is going to Hogwarts?"

Fleur scowled slightly at Harry's possessive phrasing of Gabrielle in the question but answered in a respectful, if not cool, tone. "Because our father is the head of our ministry's foreign relations department," Harry nodded, he had understood that much from what Mr. Delacour, or Louis as he had been instructed to call the man, had said earlier in the day. "It is tradition for heads of foreign relation or international cooperation departments to send their first born child to the school in their own country and to send any other children they might have to other magical schools to assist the friendship between the different magical communities."

Harry nodded in understanding but he was still confused on one point. "Why did you go shopping in Diagon Alley today?" He directed his question to Gabrielle this time. "Surely there is a shopping district in France where you could make your purchases."

Gabrielle smiled. "There is but we chose to go to Diagon Alley for several reasons. First I'm going to be attending Hogwarts for 7 years and so I wanted to get a feel for what magical Britain is like and this seemed a good way to start. In addition there isn't a place in France where I could get the standard Hogwarts uniform robes or the English course books I needed, the only copies I could have gotten here were translated to French and I didn't fancy having to write essays in English from information in French. It would have been a headache. Those factors combined along with the fact that we can get from England to France and vice versa in the blink of an eye made it the easiest solution to just do my shopping in Diagon Alley."

Harry nodded in understanding; the rational as she'd presented it seemed perfectly logical to him. Suddenly he realized the implications of the situation and of what she'd said. "Are we in France right now?" He asked suddenly aware that he might have left the country without even realizing it.

Everyone else in the room laughed at his sudden question before Mr. Delacour responded. "Yes, we are on the French southern coast. Remus will apparate you back to your relatives after dinner." Harry frowned at that, something that Remus noted and decided needed to be asked about later.

After a few moments of silence Apolline finally spoke up. "Well, I want to know how you came to meet up with Harry and Remus and the story of your day." She said to her husband.

Mr. Delacour began to tell the story of their day but it wasn't long before Gabrielle jumped in once they reached the point in the telling when Harry and Remus had arrived at Madam Malkin's. At first the young girl was so enthused in the story that she started speaking in French; it took Harry lightly squeezing her hand to get her to switch from her mother tongue to English so that Harry and Remus could be aware of what she was saying. "It was like my mind suddenly lost control of my body and I found myself moving towards Harry and the next thing I knew I was marking him." At this she hung her head in embarrassment.

Harry quietly turned to Gabrielle and whispered to her. "It's okay. You don't need to feel bad about it; I'm happy this happened." He watched her nod slightly before looking back at him and smiling.

Apolline watched the young couple interact before speaking. "That is good you are accepting the mark Harry, it will allow your connection to grow at a natural pace. Real damage can be done to the pair of mates if the connection is not mutually accepted."

Harry smiled and nodded, knowing that he was happy with his newly formed relationship with the beautiful girl sitting next to him.

 **** The Cub & The Veela ****

Dinner was a pleasant affair filled with lively conversation, although Fleur still remained cool in her attitude towards Harry. Once Apolline had been informed that it was Harry's birthday she immediately summoned their house elves and asked them to prepare a cake for after dinner. Overall it was the best meal Harry could ever remember being allowed to take part in.

After the dinner ended Remus approached Harry and told him it was time to go. Harry looked around sadly but figured with his connection with Gabrielle he would be back in the future. So with a goodbye said to Louis, Apolline and Fleur, Harry hugged Gabrielle and they whispered their goodbyes to each other. Harry promised to write her and that they would see each other on September 1st.

Together, Harry and Remus walked into the foyer where they arrived and Harry moved over to his shopping from the afternoon and hoisted in one arm with his owl's cage in the other. He gripped Remus's arm tightly after telling Remus about a park near his relative's that they should safely be able to appear in. The last sight that Harry saw before he was once more sucked through a tube was Gabrielle's smiling face.

Remus and Harry appeared in the park that was just a few blocks over from Private Drive and Remus gripped Harry's elbow to lead him over to a bench in the park and sat him down. "Harry, I want you to tell me about what it's like living here with your relatives." Harry just gulped in response. "I'm not going to get angry. I just want to know the truth; I can't help you if you don't tell me."

Harry looked down and frowned, trying to decide how much to tell Remus about what he had endured from his relatives. Finally he looked back up but still refused to meet Remus in the eye. "They aren't the most pleasant people but most of the time it's not bad as long as I do my chores." What Harry failed to mention was that almost all the chores in the Dursley household fell to him.

Remus tried to catch Harry's eye but finally gave up the attempt; instead he rested his hand on Harry's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, taking note of the slight flinch Harry made when he did so. "If they aren't treating you properly you need to tell me Harry; I can help you but only if I know what's going on."

"Really Remus, it's no problem." Harry said confidently.

Remus smiled but knew he wouldn't stop pursuing this. He had recognized far too many moments today when Harry had been hesitant and exhibited signs that he didn't like to see. He also knew though that pushing Harry on the point would just lead him to shut down on the issue so he clapped Harry on the shoulder and stood. "Very well, you better get back to you Aunt and Uncle's. I can't get any closer without breaking the law so I'll leave you here."

Harry hugged Remus. "Bye Moony."

Remus smiled. "Goodbye Harry, it was so nice seeing you again. If you'd like we could meet her at 10 in the morning on September 1st and I could take you to King's Cross. That way you wouldn't need to trouble your relatives." Even though he didn't say it aloud Remus wasn't sure he trusted Vernon and Petunia to get Harry to Platform 9 ¾ properly. Harry just smiled and nodded in agreement before turning and walking in the direction of Private Drive.

Once Harry made it up the steps and into the doors of 4 Private Drive he saw his Aunt Petunia, the only member of the household besides himself that was still awake, turn and regard him cautiously before looking away again. Taking that gesture as permission to head upstairs Harry took all his things into his room before setting up the perch that had come with his owl and opened the cage to allow her to fly from the cage to the open perch.

Lying down on his bed and looking at the clock he saw that it was midnight. As he began to feel sleep take hold he was aware that exactly 24 hours ago Hagrid had banged down the door of the hut on the rock in the sea. He was amazed at how much his life had changed in just one day and his final thought before giving into sleep was on the best part of the change, the blonde haired girl who had claimed him as her lifelong partner.

 **AN: I want to thank everyone who is reading and enjoying the story. Next chapter is the end of summer and the ride on the Hogwarts Express; it may also include the sorting, I haven't decided yet. A reminder that there is a poll on my profile as to which house our young couple should be sorted into; I won't say the current ranking but I will say that the house currently in the lead has a majority of votes cast. Please vote in that poll. Reviews make me happy but so does adding the story to your alert or favourite list, anyway to show your support I encourage. Thanks to everyone who has shown your support.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: The poll has been closed and Harry and Gabrielle will be in Ravenclaw. Once again I will mention that this story will contain Ron and Hermione bashing. In addition I wanted to respond to someone who claimed that there was no such thing as part veela, first of all Fleur is called part veela in the books. Nowhere is it inferred that she is full veela. In addition it's called fanfiction for a reason people. Finally somebody asked if this was going to be a manipulative Dumbledore story and the answer is kind of. While I enjoy stories which have a Dumbledore so manipulative that he is a bad guy this story won't be one of those. Suffice it to say that this story will be quite a canon Dumbledore and I have always seen canon Dumbledore as a hero who makes some very human mistakes, this chapter will give you a taste of the type of Dumbledore that this story will contain.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter 3

Harry woke the morning following his trip into Diagon Alley to sharp rapping on his bedroom door. "Get up boy!" Came the shrill voice of his Aunt Petunia from the other side of the door.

"Coming Aunt Petunia." He said as he rolled over and sat up. Carefully he searched through his purchases from the day before finding a fitting pair of pants and a t-shirt; taking a moment to pat his owl on the head as he moved past her perch towards the door he exited his room, shutting the door behind him.

Harry made his way downstairs where his Aunt was waiting for him. "You'll need to make breakfast and then you can get to work weeding the garden." She told him. "After that you can repaint the shed. You'll not have anything to eat until you are all done with those things." As his Aunt Petunia gave him this list of chores she stayed seated at the table facing away from him.

"Yes Aunt Petunia." He said calmly as he moved to the fridge and got out the things he would need for the meal.

After he had finished making the meal and sneaking a slice of bread for himself when his Aunt wasn't looking, Harry turned around intent on going and starting on the garden right away eager to be done before it got to late into the morning and hot. As he was moving towards the door he heard heavy footsteps moving down the stairs, which he recognized as belonging to his Uncle Vernon. Harry tried to hurry to the front door but didn't make it through before he heard his Uncle moving up behind him.

"So, you're back are you? That oaf didn't take you away for good? I guess your freaks can't even do that right." Uncle Vernon said as he moved towards Harry. "Turn around when I'm talking to you, boy!" Harry could feel the spittle from his Uncle's mouth landing on the back of his neck as he shouted.

Harry turned and saw his Uncle's eyes scan his body and narrow at the sight of Harry's nice fitting clothes. "Where did you get those clothes boy? Who did you steal them from?" The vein in Uncle Vernon's forehead was pulsating as he shouted about how Harry must have stolen the clothes from a good upstanding person using some of his voodoo tricks. As his Uncle shouted Harry took a step backwards towards the door. Suddenly he was afraid that his Uncle or Aunt would go into his room and destroy his new clothes and school supplies. He realized that they might also hurt or even try to kill his owl, something he knew he couldn't allow. He felt some of his fear leak out of him, the way he had when the strange occurrences he now knew were magic had happened in the past.

Hoping that his Aunt or Uncle wouldn't enter his room he fled out of the house and into the garden and got started weeding as per his Aunt Petunia's orders.

Surprisingly he was not bothered by his Aunt or Uncle for the remainder of the day as he completed his chores. When he went up to his room at the end of the long day he saw that nothing was disturbed whatsoever. As Harry was getting out one of his school books, _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot, he heard his Uncle Vernon's voice coming from down the hall loud enough that Harry could clearly hear what was being said. "I couldn't open the door the entire day Petunia. No matter how hard I tried to open it or no matter how I tried to break it down it wouldn't budge; I don't know what that boy is doing to keep it shut and solid enough to keep from being knocked down but I swear I'll get that door open somehow!"

Smirking to himself Harry opened up his book. Reading had always been an escape for him; no matter how much his relatives screamed or blamed him for things he could always read a book and be somewhere else, somewhere better. He also discovered early that books were the only way he could learn given that he was not allowed to ask questions and that he had to let Dudley beat him in marks at school.

As he read about the history of the wizarding world he learned many things, including that the Potter's were a very old family and a member of the original 7 families which would give him a lot of authority in the wizarding world of Britain when he came of age. He learned that generations ago his ancestor Lord Harrison Potter, who had been the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, married a witch who came from a more minor family which had since died out with the surname Hedwig. Harry really liked that name and wanted people to know that he knew some of his family's history so he decided that he would name his owl from Hagrid Hedwig.

After having read the book for a few hours Harry took out a piece of parchment. He was a bit nervous of what his Uncle would do if he got into Harry's room. Harry therefore hid his shopping under his bed after removing some parchment and an inkwell and quill from one of the bags. He decided that he would send Hedwig to stay with Gabrielle at least until his Uncle stopped trying to get in his room. Sitting at the desk in his room Harry began scratching out a note to his Veela mate.

 _Gabby,_

 _Today's been a pretty good day. My Aunt and Uncle didn't bother me much which is good but my Uncle wants to get into my room to see all the stuff 'the freaks' got for me and I think it would be better if they didn't know about Hedwig, my owl, yet. I was hoping you could keep him there for a few weeks until things got a bit less tense here. Don't worry, I'm used to their attitude and it really hasn't been that bad today._

 _I hope you are good and I can't wait to see you on Platform 9 ¾ on September 1_ _st_ _. I'll keep myself entertained until then reading my new books but it won't be the same as being with you._

 _Yours,_

 _Harry_

Once Harry had finished the letter he attached it to Hedwig's leg with a piece of string and opened his window so that his owl could fly out. He stood and watched her flap her way out of sight and when he could no longer see her he whispered softly, "Bye Hedwig, see you soon."

 **** The Cub & The Veela ****

Remus Lupin appeared out of thin air at the gates of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry around midmorning of August 1st. He sent a messenger patronus up to the castle and awaited someone to come and open the gates for him. Eventually he saw someone heading down the path towards him, as the figure approached he recognized her rich green robes and her signature wide rimmed hat. Eventually Minerva McGonagall made it to the gates and swiped her wand through the air, causing them to open with a sharp creak.

"Remus Lupin, I haven't seen you in years." Remus's old Transfiguration professor said in her usual Scottish brogue, with her lips tightening. Remus couldn't help but feel like he had on so many other occasions when faced with the disapproval of his old Head of House.

"I apologize Minerva. I find that coming back here reminds me of times that are too hard to remember. My family of that time are all gone; my brothers dead." Remus fell into step beside his old professor as they walked up to the castle.

Professor McGonagall was silent for several moments before she voiced her thought so softly that Remus could hardly make out the words. "Not all your brothers are dead Remus."

Remus visually flinched at the words before shaking his head sadly. "They are all dead to me, Minerva." His voice was clipped.

"Have you even bothered to visit him Remus?" Minerva would not be dissuaded as they walked. "In the last 10 years have you even once thought about visiting him? I'm not saying you have to forgive him; I'm just saying don't you think that you owe him a visit?"

Remus was silent for several minutes and just when Minerva figured she would not get a response from her pupil he started whispering, almost silently. "I went to see him that day. I visited him and yelled at him. I remember telling him that his mother would be proud of him. I refused to let him say a word; I didn't want to hear his poisonous words."

Minerva frowned slightly at hearing this. "Remus, don't you at least want to know why he did it?'

"I know why he did it Minerva. He did it because he was finally ready to live up to his family's obligations." They had reached the castle doors and Minerva McGonagall was about to respond to Remus's last statement when he turned to her. "Thank you for accompanying me Minerva. I have something I have to discuss with Albus and I'm sure I can find my way to his office."

Recognizing that Remus was done with the conversation Minerva simply nodded. "The password to his office is currently chocolate frog. I hope that it won't take several years for us to speak again." Minerva paused for a moment when, just as Remus was about to turn away she rested her hand on his shoulder and patted him gently. "I miss them to Remus." Remus nodded, his throat suddenly thick before he turned away.

Walking alone up to the Headmaster's office Remus tried to put the conversation with Minerva out of his mind and focus on what he had come to speak to Albus Dumbledore about. He made it up the moving staircase after giving the gargoyle the password and knocked on the door. "Enter." Came the voice that was once so familiar to Remus. Like when he had seen Professor McGonagall's lips tighten into a frown moments before hearing the voice of the Headmaster telling him to enter the office also flashed Remus back to his days as a student when he and the marauders would be sent to see the headmaster, which occurred quite frequently.

Remus opened the door and stepped into the office that he noticed not much had changed in. There were a few more silver instruments on the tables but aside from that everything remained the same as it was in his days as a student and a member of the Order of the Phoenix. "Ah, Remus. It is lovely to see you." Turning he saw the aged headmaster who had long been a hero of Remus's. He was there to see if the man would continue to be one or if he had deliberately left Harry to suffer at the hands of his relatives.

"Albus." Remus's tone was friendly but slightly reserved, holding back judgement until he had heard how much the famed headmaster knew. "May I?" He said gesturing to a chair across from Dumbledore's desk.

Albus nodded, smiling good naturedly as Remus sat. "I take it this is not simply a social visit, although you don't do that nearly enough. There are people in this world who still care about how you spend your life Remus." Albus Dumbledore was known for his happy demeanor and twinkling eyes but as he said this he exuded a serious caring.

Remus merely nodded, "I'm sorry I haven't been around Professor; I'll try to do better. Hopefully you will be seeing much more of me."

"Good." Albus spoke with finality. "Now then, since this visit is not merely social, allow me to ask what brings you to my office today?"

"Well, I was in the Leaky Cauldron yesterday and happened to see Hagrid and Harry Potter come in. I accompanied them shopping for Harry's schools supplies." As he spoke Remus carefully observed Albus's facial expressions and was pleasantly surprised to see first shock but then happiness touch the old man's gentle face. "I wanted to tell you some things that happened while shopping and some other thoughts that came out of my time with Harry yesterday."

Remus paused while Albus's face became curious, he knew that if anything had gone seriously wrong Hagrid would have told him but he was interested to hear what Remus had to say. "Are you aware that you have a French student starting at Hogwarts this year? And are you aware of her special circumstances?"

Albus now looked quite confused as to what this had to do with Harry Potter's shopping trip but nodded. "I am aware that the French Foreign Minister of Magic's youngest daughter is set to attend Hogwarts beginning this year. I am not sure what special circumstances you are referring to besides that."

Remus nodded thoughtfully. "She is part Veela, Albus." Albus's expression took on dawning comprehension as his vast intellect began to put the pieces of the story together. "While Harry and I were in the back room at Madam Malkin's we met her and her father."

Albus interrupted at this point, finishing the story for Remus. "And she claimed him."

"Yes." Remus said nodding, unsurprised that Albus Dumbledore had been able to put the story together. "Right there in the shop almost as soon as she looked at him. At first I had no idea what was going on, but after her father told me she was a veela, well I knew I had to let it play out."

"Yes, it seems that you had little choice but to allow the mating bond to complete. What was young Harry's reaction to what occurred between him and young…?" Dumbledore trailed off, unable to remember the name of the girl in question.

"He was shocked but quickly accepted his connection to Gabrielle. I believe the bond encourages acceptance and closeness between the two bonded mates."

Albus nodded sagely. "That is how those who are a part of the bond have described it; obviously I have no firsthand knowledge. I will be interested to meet with Harry when he arrives at the castle to hear what the experience is like for him. Do you think we will have to make special arrangements for the two of them at the castle?"

Remus considered this for a moment, surprised that the headmaster was asking his opinion on the matter and unsure of the answer to the question; it wasn't something he had even considered would be required previously. "I'm not sure Albus; if I might suggest getting in contact with the young lady's parents, they share a similar bond and might be better equipped to answer any queries you have as to the ramifications."

As Remus spoke Albus nodded along and got out a quill and parchment, jotting down a few lines and then placing it in the talon's of his phoenix. "My friend, please take this to Monsieur Delacour at his house in France." Fawkes regarded his human companion quietly for a full minute and Remus felt almost as though he was intruding on a deeply personal moment; finally Fawkes let out a soft note of music before disappearing in a ball of flames.

"Was there something else you wished to discuss Remus?" Albus asked pointedly.

"Just one other matter; I was wondering how much you know about Harry's life at his relatives? I got the impression that they treated him less than well." Remus's voice was quite chilled as he said this.

"I have Arabella Figg living a few streets over from his relatives' house and she often watches him while his aunt and uncle are out. She has told me that his appears small for his age and isn't always dressed in the nicest clothes but other than that he is a polite and rather intelligent boy. Is she missing something?" Albus Dumbledore's face once again lost his good natured smile and twinkling eyes as he spoke.

"I'm not sure, all of that is true but he said some things yesterday that didn't sit well with either me or Monsieur Delacour. Things like never having gotten a birthday present or never having a friend before." Remus grew visibly upset as he spoke. "When he approached me at the Leaky Cauldron because of a memory of his parents that I was in and the look on his face when he asked if I knew his parents was heartbreaking."

Dumbledore was silent for a minute, contemplating the situation before he spoke softly. "I will look into the situation more carefully Remus and make sure that young Harry is being treated with absolute respect from his relatives; I give you my word on the graves of Lily and James that we will make sure Harry is well cared for." Remus nodded solemnly, reassured.

As he stood to leave he reflected that he wasn't sure he had ever had a conversation with the headmaster where the ever present twinkle in his eye had been less present than it was then; maybe following the incident in his 6th year, he reflected several minutes later as he climbed back down the path towards the school's gates.

 **** The Cub & The Veela ****

The next morning Gabrielle Delacour was waiting with her parents in their family's sitting room, off the main entrance to the house, for her future headmaster to appear. The previous morning a phoenix had appeared while her entire family was sitting in the same room in which she now sat; it carried a note explaining that Remus Lupin had suggested that he come calling to discuss a few private matters and asked when a convenient time would be. As the previous day Gabrielle's grandparents were visiting to hear about her bond, her father had replied that they would expect the Headmaster of Hogwarts this morning.

After only waiting a few minutes a knock sounded on the door and one of their house elves, Tink, opened it. There on their doorstep was the easily recognizable revered wizard. "Headmaster Dumbledore, please come and join us." Gabrielle's father, Louis, intoned.

Dumbledore stepped into the room and looked around, taking in the three current occupants of the room. He smiled at all three of them, his eyes lingering slightly longer on Gabrielle before he turned back to her father who gestured him to take a seat.

"Thank you Monsieur Delacour; it is a pleasure to see you again." Dumbledore spoke with general kindness and a simultaneously happy and serious expression on his face. After he had taken a seat he turned to face Gabrielle slightly. "Mademoiselle, allow me to say it is a pleasure to meet you and I look forward to seeing you with the rest of your classmates on September 1st, however for the time being maybe you could excuse us so I may speak to your parents in private about some delicate matters." His tone was that of someone who was used to having his instructions followed without question; Gabrielle did not intend to allow that to stop her however.

"Thank you Headmaster. You said that it was at Remus's suggestion that you are here; if you are here to discuss my bond or my mate I must insist on being present. The wizened wizard looked at her in shock before turning to her parents with an appealing look, asking them silently to dismiss their daughter.

Instead her parents smiled and nodded at her and then turned to face the headmaster. "Well, is this about our daughter's bond?" Her father asked.

Grudgingly Dumbledore nodded, understanding that he would not get his way on this. "Very well, I am wondering the ways in which the bond will manifest for the foreseeable future. We need to know if any adjustments must be made to the normal student routines."

Gabrielle looked to her parents, also curious about the answer. She knew that she cared about Harry, that he was the most important person in the world to her and that he felt the same way about her; but she didn't know exactly what that meant.

After a moment of looking at each other, her parents turned to face Dumbledore. "They will be close and the more time they can spend together the better. For now making sure they have most of their classes together and that they are able to spend their free time together so that the bond may mature." Albus Dumbledore nodded as he listened. "Eventually, when it has matured enough and they have matured enough they will require shared quarters but that is at least several years off so we don't have to worry about that quite yet."

Gabrielle looked at her father in shock at this revelation and making eye contact with her mother she got signaled that she would be told later.

She retuned into the conversation after a minute of contemplation and realized that Dumbledore was now speaking. "That should be easy to ensure. We will wait until the sorting ceremony; if they are sorted into the same house then that will solve all the immediate issues. If they are sorted into separate houses we will make adjustments as required." Gabrielle's parents nodded and so she copied their actions. "Perfect. Now the other thing Remus mentioned was that Harry mentioned some disturbing things about his home life yesterday."

Just as her father was about to respond Gabrielle saw a familiar white owl fly through the open window and straight to her. Taking the letter from its outstretched leg she patted its head as it perched on her knee. Gabrielle unrolled the letter and read the note from her mate. "It's from Harry," she told the room's occupants, reading the note aloud.

She looked up to see Dumbledore nodding sagely. "It is as I was beginning to suspect."

"Headmaster, please!" Gabrielle pleaded. "You have to do something! Get him out of there."

"My dear, they are his legal guardians and unless I am mistaken the bond between the two of you does not grant you the right of emancipation." Albus met the young girl's gaze kindly. "I will consider the best way to handle this situation; in the meantime I suggest you abide by his requests and look after his lovely owl and try not to worry about him." Gabrielle met her father's eyes and he nodded sadly in agreement with the headmaster's words.

"I will look forward to seeing you and Mr. Potter on the 1st of September Gabrielle. Monsieur Delacour, Madame Delacour thank you for the information and advice." With a final smile at all the room's occupants Albus Dumbledore took his leave.

Following the headmaster's exit Gabrielle's mother spoke up. "Gabrielle, why don't we go and get Hedwig settled in your room?" Nodding numbly Gabrielle transferred the owl from her knee to her forearm and followed her mother out of the room.

Once they had gotten Hedwig settled on an old perch which their family owl, Athena, no longer liked Gabrielle's mother told her to sit on her bed, joining her there. "I know you are curious about what your father said about sharing a room with Harry. Normally that isn't something we would have told you but I want to explain why it's the case now that you do know." Gabrielle nodded, still trying to come to terms with that particular piece of information. "It won't be something that you are forced into; you will know when it is the right time to make such a transition because it will feel like the most natural thing in the world." Gabrielle's mother paused and a sweet smile appeared on her face. "I don't want you to worry about that right now though; we can talk about it more when you are ready and when you and Harry feel that the time is right just tell your father and I and we will make sure you are able. Alright dear?"

Gabrielle nodded and hugged her mother. "Okay Mama."

That night before she went to bed Gabrielle spent some time petting Hedwig and feeling close to Harry as she did so, before she fell asleep she whispered so softly that not even she was 100% sure she said it aloud. "Goodnight Harry." She could have sworn that she heard Harry's voice whisper back to her.

"Goodnight Gabby."

 **AN: I have a new poll on my profile asking what other couples you would like to see: Remus/Nymphadora Tonks or Remus/Emmeline Vance**

 **Sirius/Emmeline Vance or Sirius/Amelia Bones**

 **Ginny/Draco Malfoy or Ginny/Neville Longbottom or Ginny/Luna Lovegood or Ginny/Colin Creevey**

 **Fleur/Bill Weasley or Fleur/Charlie Weasley or Fleur/Viktor Krum**

 **In this story Ginny will become like a little sister to Harry and Gabrielle but remember this won't contain any multiple pairings. I reserve the right to change my mind about any of these pairings and to go against the poll results, feel free to vote in the poll or leave your opinions on pairings listed here or ones not listed here as reviews.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Who were Remus and McGonagall talking about on their walk up to the castle? Read my other story called Finding Out and you might get your answer. This story exists in a world where the events in Finding Out did occur.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks to everyone who is favouriting and following this story; it means a lot to me every time I get one of those emails letting me know. The poll as to future coupling is now closed however I have only made up my mind about a few of the characters; there were relatively close races amongst some of the characters. Here we have the reunion of Harry and Gabrielle as well as the introduction to the story of a few necessary characters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

Chapter 4:

The rest of the summer passed in a monotonous routine for Harry Potter; he did his chores and when he had nothing to do he would escape to his room to read one of his new books. He found that he was particularly intrigued by his potions textbook, realizing quickly that it was very similar to cooking; something he had been doing for as long as he could remember. In addition he found the spells mentioned in his Defence Against the Dark Arts textbook to be fascinating. The transfiguration concepts confused him slightly as they were described in the book; he made a mental note to ask Gabby whether he was missing anything.

Harry's Aunt and Uncle had continually failed at their attempts to get into his room; the force that had kept his Uncle out that first day had continued the entire summer, allowing no one but himself to enter. Harry hadn't heard from anyone the entire summer. He had, out of fear for his owl, desperately hoped that Gabrielle would keep her for the remainder of the summer and for some reason that had happened. He would occasionally get twinges of feelings which did not belong to him; feelings he knew were Gabby's so he could only assume that she was getting similar feelings from him.

Finally August 31st came along and with it a deep excitement for the next day. Harry packed everything into his trunk, actually he just threw everything in and forced it shut. He knew he had to meet Remus at the park on Magnolia Crescent the next morning and so made sure to get to sleep early. He picked up the book that he was currently reading, one of the wizarding fiction books he had bought in Diagon Alley and read it until his eyes started to drift shut.

"Goodnight Gabby." He whispered, as he had every other night of the past month and just like every night of the past month he thought he heard her voice whisper back to him.

"Goodnight Harry."

 **** The Cub & The Veela ****

Harry awoke early on September 1st, before anyone else in the house would even think of getting up. He had thought ahead and wanted to be out the door with his trunk before his Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon had even laid their feet on the floor; he knew it would be the only way to make a clean escape.

Luck was on Harry's side, given that it was a Saturday, and he was out the door and up the street before Vernon Dursley had let lose a loud snore, jolting his wife awake.

Harry made his way to the park where he was to meet Remus and sat on the bench they had sat on the day when Harry's life had changed so dramatically. He couldn't wait to get going but Remus wasn't due to meet him for half an hour so he spent the time thinking. Whenever he let his mind wander like this it went to 3 different people. His parents and Gabrielle.

Ever since Hagrid had told him the truth about how his parents had died he had wondered what they were really like. He knew that they were not the drunks which the Dursleys had always told him about but he didn't have stories to replace the lying facts which his relatives had told him. He decided that he would ask Remus for some stories and if there was anyone else who might be able to tell him anything about them. He wondered what his parents would think about how his life had been so far. What they would think about the other person who occupied his thoughts in recent weeks even more than them. His Gabrielle.

Her perfect face and soft laugh and sweet voice; he was truly blessed that she wanted to know him. He still didn't fully know what it meant to be her mate but he knew that he felt blessed whatever it meant and he liked it.

Suddenly Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and it jolted him. He normally didn't like people touching him, years of experience with the Dursleys had trained this instinct into him and so he moved away from the hand before he looked up and saw it was Remus.

Remus frowned as he felt Harry shy away from his touch, remembering his suspicions and making a note visit Dumbledore again to talk about what the headmaster may have discovered. When he saw Harry's wide smile at the sight of him however he grinned in return and helped Harry up before grabbing his trunk.

"Ready to go Harry?" Remus asked.

"Yes but before we do can I ask you something?" Harry's voice was hesitant as if unsure of what he wanted to ask. Remus simply nodded and waited for Harry to ask his question. "I wanted to know more about my parents. I wondered if you could maybe write my some stories during the year and if there was someone else I could ask as well?"

Remus nodded thoughtfully at Harry's words. "Sure. I can send you letters containing stories I have of your parents from our time at Hogwarts and beyond." His mind then moved on to the second part of Harry's request; unbidden before he had a chance to stop it a memory of James appeared in his head, laughing with _him_. Remus never allowed himself to think about _him_ ; after what had happened as far as Remus was concerned there had only ever been three marauders. And yet in response to Harry's question his internal voice, the one he didn't like to listen to, pointed out that if there was one person who Harry should have been able to ask about these things it was _him_.

Instead of saying this aloud, however, Remus pushed the thoughts aside and responded as best he could. "As far as others who might be able to tell you stories, I'm afraid there aren't many who knew your parents very well still around." Remus looked at Harry and saw him frown slightly in response. "One of our friends other friends is still around; I meet with her on occasion and could ask her to write you. She was more a friend of your mother's, just as I was closer to your father. But she would have interesting stories of both to share. In addition some of the professors you have were teachers when your parents and I were at Hogwarts." Harry grew excited at these revelations. He would have the same teachers as his parents! "Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick are likely to be your best bet, they both adored your parents and I'm sure would be happy to share remembrances with you. Professor McGonagall certainly spent a great deal of time with James while giving him detentions; he liked to cause fun trouble on occasion."

Harry smiled at learning this detail about his father. "And your mother was working on her charms mastery under Professor Flitwick's tutelage before you all went into hiding." Harry smiled once more before he grabbed onto Remus's now proffered arm and held tightly as the werewolf apparated them away.

Appearing just around the corner from Kings Cross station they moved inside and towards the barrier. Harry looked around, confused. "Where is Platform 9 ¾?"

"You have to run at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10." Remus told the young boy. Harry looked up at him shocked but seeing Remus's encouraging smile he nodded and started towards the wall of brick. When he was sure he was about to smack right into it he closed his eyes and kept moving forward.

Feeling nothing but suddenly hearing a busy and loud environment that he had not heard a moment before, Harry opened his eyes and looked in amazement around him. He was on a crowded platform with a large red steam engine train in front of him. Looking around he saw many adults wearing robes of every colour as well as younger people whom Harry assumed were his fellow students; some already wearing their black Hogwarts uniform robes and others in normal clothes like Harry was wearing.

He just became aware that Remus was standing at his shoulder again when he felt a wave of joy from the part of himself which he had identified previously as where he sensed those emotions which came from Gabrielle when he heard her voice shout his name and felt her small body slam into his from the side. He quickly turned towards her and wrapped his arms around her.

After a moment he looked up and saw Gabrielle's parents standing in front of them. Both had large smiles on their faces which reflected the smiles emanating from their daughter and her mate.

"Hello Mr. Delacour, Mrs. Delacour." Harry said as he released Gabrielle.

"Harry, please call us Louis and Apolline." Louis said as he moved towards Harry and patted his shoulder.

"Harry, here's Hedwig." Gabrielle handed Harry his owl in her cage and then together the group of five moved towards the train.

Remus and Louis moved lifted the two trunks into an empty compartment and Harry and Gabrielle said goodbye to the adults. Gabrielle's goodbye with her parents was quite tearful but she eventually left her mother's arms and sat down on the bench beside Harry. After promising to write the two the adults mad their exit.

Harry and Gabrielle quickly began discussing their summers although she noticed that he kept turning the conversation back to hers. After a few minutes of discussing they felt the train lurch forward and knew that they were on their way.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and they looked up to see a boy with red hair and a long nose looking through the glass at them. Getting up Harry opened the door of the compartment. "Hi, do you mind if I sit here?" The boy asked, looking at Harry first and then over to Gabrielle, suddenly his face turned bright red. Harry meanwhile had moved back to his seat but had left the door open for the boy to enter.

"I'm R- R- Ron Westley, oops I mean Weasley, Ron Weasley." The boy stuttered over his name as he entered the compartment; he sat across from Gabrielle, still staring at her.

"Harry Potter and this is Gabrielle Delacour." Harry said begrudgingly, Gabby's irritation was mixing with his own. Harry had read more about Veela and knew from his readings and from being able to detect Gabrielle's emotions through their bond that she hated being stared at stupidly.

"You're a Veela!" The boy named Ron suddenly exclaimed and then he turned to Harry. "Did you say you're Harry Potter?"

Gabrielle and Harry both groaned. They didn't want this to be how they were known; as Harry Potter and the Veela. "No, this is Gabrielle and I'm Harry." Harry said as he look up and saw a girl with bushy hair standing near the still open door.

"I read all about Veela." The girl by the door interjected. "They bewitch men to act like idiots."

Harry saw Ron nodding along with the girl. He felt a mixture of sadness and anger emanating from his mate and he himself was growing increasingly annoyed. "If you actually did read about them you would know that isn't true; they don't mean for men to act stupidly around them and they usually wish they wouldn't."

"But I read that they don't stop men from doing it." The girl had now entered the compartment.

Ron nodded. "Ya, my mum always says that Veela aren't to be trusted. Harry, mate, we got to get you out of here before she bewitches you anymore; she's probably just tricking you, maybe she even works with You-Know-Who or something."

Harry had finally had enough; he could feel that Gabby was close to breaking down so he got up and threw the door open. "Get out!" He shouted at the other boy and girl. "Get out now!"

"But-"

The girl had tried to speak but Harry pushed her out of the doorway and yelled at Ron to follow her. Harry then knelt down in front of his mate who he could see had tears in her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and she collapsed into his embrace. After a minute she wiped at her eyes and sat back up. "I'm not tricking you Harry. I really didn't mean for this to happen."

"I know Gabby, I know." Harry replied.

"Nobody has ever really called me that before." She told him, to which he responded with a frown.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop if you'd like." He told her.

"No, it's fine. I like it. I like being your Gabby." She told him.

"Good." Harry smiled at her. "I like being your Harry."

Gabrielle wrapped her mate in a hug again but this time she had a soft smile.

When the two broke their embrace and looked up again there were two redheads standing in their doorway. These two were obviously identical twins and were grinning. Although the grins were mischievous they had kind faces and friendly eyes behind the mischief. Nevertheless, Harry wrapped is arm around Gabrielle and looked at the twins with a daring expression, challenging them to upset his mate as the other redhead had recently done.

"Hello, I'm Fred and this is George." The twin on the left said.

"Hi," Gabrielle's voice was soft but friendly.

The twin on the right spoke this time. "Yes and as my twin said I'm Fred and he's George or he's Fred and I'm George; depending on our mood." Harry and Gabrielle were laughing at the antics of these two who were obvious trouble makers. "Anyway we heard you had the misfortune of meeting our younger brother Ron."

Harry immediately tensed but relaxed slightly when the other twin continued. "We wanted to get rid of him but Mum wouldn't let us; he's the only one who believes the rubbish she spouts see."

"Anyway, we wanted to apologize for what he said." The other twin remarked.

Harry smiled. "I'm Harry and this is Gabrielle."

"Well hello Harry and Gabrielle. I'm actually Fred." The twin on the right said, smiling.

"Anyway we have to go but just wanted to make sure you know not all Weasleys are idiots like Ron." The second brother, George, said. Harry and Gabrielle nodded and watched as the twins left the compartment.

About halfway through the train ride a toad hopped out from under the bench opposite them and almost immediately afterwards while the couple was trying to decide what to do with it a knock came on the door. This time it was a round-faced boy who was obviously upset. "Have you seen a toad?" He asked as he slid the door open.

Harry simply pointed at the one which had just emerged. "Is that it?"

"Yes! Thank Godric. I thought I'd lost him." The boy rushed in a picked the toad up in a tight grip. He looked up at Harry and Gabrielle with a large smile. "I'm Neville Longbottom."

Harry's face broke into an excited smile. He had read that the Longbottoms and Potters were longstanding allies and he knew it was his responsibility to re-establish that alliance. "Heir Longbottom?" Harry asked, unaware of whether that was to whom he was speaking.

"Y- Yes." Neville stuttered slightly as he responded, obviously not used to being addressed as such.

"I am Heir Potter. It gives me great pleasure to see you today; I look forward to the continued alliance of our two houses." Harry saw Gabrielle nodding at him from the corner of his eye and could feel her approval.

"Thank you Heir Potter; as Heir Longbottom, I accept your offer of continued alliance and also look forward to working together." Neville sounded to Harry as though he had memorized this line and was simply speaking it robotically.

Harry smiled encouragingly at the boy opposite and knew there was one final thing he had to say before dropping the formalities. "Allow me to introduce Gabrielle Delacour, who has claimed me her mate by virtue of a Veela bond, as the future Lady Potter."

Neville's eyes widened, before he looked to Gabrielle and nodded his head slightly. "Would you care to join us Neville?" Gabrielle asked.

Nodding, Neville sat and the three of them enjoyed the rest of the train ride becoming fast friends.

 **** The Cub & The Veela ****

Following the train departing from Platform 9 ¾ Remus Lupin left King's Cross station by apparating directly out off the platform. He turned up in Diagon Alley and made his way to her apartment above Flourish and Blotts. It had been several weeks since they had last met up when he had told her all about meeting Harry.

"Hi Emmeline." Remus said when she opened the door, responding to his knock.

"Remus." She responded, warmly. "How did it go with Harry?"

"Well. He wants to hear stories about Lily and James. I told him I would have you write him." Emmeline Vance's face had broken into a huge smile hearing this; she had wanted to communicate with Harry as much as Remus had and he knew that she missed Lily and James just as much as she did.

Emmeline had always been able to read people well; it was what made her such a successful journalist. As she watched one of her oldest friends pace her living room she knew that something was bothering him; eventually she had enough of the silent brooding while she sat there. "What is it?"

"We shouldn't have to tell him stories about them. It isn't fair." Remus finally spoke but still paced.

"I know Remus. I miss them too."

"That's not what I meant," Remus Lupin continued to pace the room, too nervous to say what he was thinking but to angry to keep it in any longer.

"Then what did you mean?" Emmeline was confused, she didn't know what was going through Remus's head and that worried her.

Remus turned and regarded his old friend for a full minute before slowly making his way over to a chair and sinking into it. "As much as I love Harry, I'm not his godfather Emmeline." Remus Lupin spoke softly but his words hit the floor with intense force.

"Remus." Emmeline didn't know what to say and Remus felt like he couldn't stop. The words and feelings that had been building in him since he had spoken to Professor McGonagall about it a month ago were finally spilling out.

"It was his job to watch out for Harry; it was his job to make him feel loved and cared for if something happened to Lily and James." Remus's voice was getting softer; he fixed Emmeline in his stare. "I want to know why."

"We know why Remus; he did it because that's who he is." Emmeline knew that only pain awaited her old friend if he kept these thoughts going; she hated the man who had betrayed her friends just as much as Remus did and knew that they both needed to forget about him.

Minerva's words from that conversation a month ago reverberated in his head. _"Don't you want to know why he did it?"_ Remus did; he wanted to know the real reason the man he had called a brother betrayed them. "I have to go." He told Emmeline. "You'll write Harry?"

Emmeline just nodded, refusing to meet her friend's tortured eyes she watched as he disapparated.

 **** The Cub & The Veela ****

Remus Lupin approached the cell just as he had almost 10 years previously; not much had changed about the prison since then but the man inside the cell he now approached had changed drastically. Gone was the handsome face and well kept hair. Now Sirius Black had long matted hair and a gaunt look about him.

Sirius Black heard someone approaching his cell and looked up; sometimes he had wished to lose his mind just as many other prisoners did. It would prevent him from thinking about all he had lost. He looked up and met the amber eyes and scarred face of the man he hadn't seen in so long. "Remus." His voice was hoarse and his throat dry; he rarely had reason to talk these days.

"Sirius." Remus Lupin simply stood and regarded the man in front of him for a moment before he asked what he desperately wanted to know. "Why? Why did you do it."

Sirius had begun shaking his head before Remus had even finished speaking. "I didn't. I would never have betrayed James; you know that Remus."

"I don't know anything Sirius. I thought we were all brothers; but apparently not." Remus frowned. "I'll tell you what I know. James and Lily named you secret keeper and the next thing I know Voldemort goes to their house and kills them. That proves that you betrayed them. Then Peter tries to bring you in and you blast him to smithereens."

"Remus, I didn't."

"And you know what else I know Sirius. I know that when Harry asks me about his mother and father and who else he can ask it should be you he's asking; I can't even tell him he has a godfather because he would ask me why he's never met you." Remus was glaring now meanwhile Sirius's face which had been brutal at the mention of Peter Pettigrew was soft.

"You've seen Harry? How is he?"

"What do you care? You tried to sell him to Voldemort just like his parents and I want to know why Sirius Black. Why did you betray us?" Remus said in a forceful tone.

"I didn't betray anyone. I was never the secret keeper Remus." Sirius's voice was back to be hard.

Remus took a step back, stunned. "What? Yes you were."

Sirius shook his head. "No I wasn't Remus. We knew I was the obvious pick so I convinced James and Lily to switch to Peter; I never betrayed them and I didn't kill Peter. He blasted the street apart and then transformed." Remus stood in silence as Sirius's words washed over him; confronting everything he thought he knew about the world. Sirius locked eyes with his old friend. "Believe me Remus. Believe me please."

Remus didn't know how but he knew Sirius was telling the truth; it made so much more sense. Peter was always the sneakiest of all the marauders. "Why didn't you tell me?"

In that simple question Sirius knew that his last friend finally believed him. "Because we knew there was a spy. Remus at the time Voldemort was making promises to werewolves who joined him." Sirius said this with deep regret in his voice and Remus felt shocked and hurt.

"You thought I was the spy? James thought I was the spy?" Remus joked back a sob.

"I'm so sorry Remus. I'm so sorry. You have no idea much I wish we told you." Sirius's voice contained only complete honesty.

"It's okay." Remus said, although he still felt slightly hurt. "Forgive me for doubting you and I'll forgive you for doubting me." _'I forgive you, Prongs'_ Remus thought silently.

"Of course. I only wish I could prove it; I didn't even get a trial to defend myself. I wish Harry knew I was there for him." And Sirius finally broke down after 10 years into gut wrenching sobs.

"It's okay Padfoot." Remus said as he reached through the cell bars and gripped his brother marauder's shoulder. "I'll tell Harry and together we'll get you out of here. I promise."

 **AN: Well there you have it. First appearances of three of the Weasley family, Hermione, Neville, Emmeline and Sirius. As I said in the above author note I have closed the poll but I have only definitively decided on a few of the couplings. The ones I am now firm on are Sirius/Amelia and Ginny/Luna. The rest are still up in the air so feel free to make your suggestion in a comment. Also comment with how you think Harry will react to the knowledge of Sirius and how do you think Remus will get Sirius out of Azkaban.**

 **The Sorting and more to come in the next chapter; where will all our favourite and least favourite characters end up. If you have a suggestion put in a review or not.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry it's taken me so long to post this update; I know I always hate it when a story I'm enjoying gets left for a while. I will be trying to post on a more regular basis again now. I was dealing with some personal issues which have resolved themselves. Thanks for your patience.**

Chapter 5:

It was an excited trio of first years who exited the Hogwarts Express and moved over to the shouts of Hagrid as he called the all the first year students over to him. The part giant smiled down at Harry and Gabrielle and they grinned up at him while Neville gaped at the largest man he'd ever seen. "Alrigh' Harry? Gabrielle?"

"Ya, Hagrid. We're good." Harry replied as he reached down to take the hand of Gabby.

"Good. Good." Hagrid then surveyed the 40 or so 11 year olds surrounding him. "Are all the first years here? Good, then off we go."

Together the group of new students had to jog to keep pace with the large man's long strides as he strode up the path and led them to the lake where a group of boats were clustered together.

At Hagrid's instruction that there should be no more than four to a boat Harry, Gabrielle and Neville were joined by a small girl with blonde hair pulled back into pig tails. "Hi, I'm Hannah Abbott." The girl said once they were all settled in their boat.

"Hi, I'm Harry and these are Gabrielle and Neville." Hannah nodded slightly before her eyes jolted up to look at Harry's scar; thankfully for him she didn't comment further.

"It's nice to meet you." Hannah told the three friends before she lapsed into silence. They were evidently all very nervous about what was to come. Just as Gabrielle was about to break the silence a voice boomed from the front of the boats where Hagrid had one to himself, Harry doubted the boat would have been able to hold more than the gamekeeper.

"If yeh look up as we pass round this bend yeh'll get yer first glimpse o' Hogwarts." As one all the first years followed the half giant's advice and looked up towards the cliff in front of them on which they could make out a large castle.

"Wow," Harry breathed as he reached down to grip Gabrielle's hand and felt her squeeze his in return. He could feel her awe, which matched his own, at the sight before them.

Finally the boats connected with the land and all the first years climbed out. As they started to walk up the path to the castle Harry noticed Ron Weasley, the annoying redheaded boy from the train, trying to move in next to him while staring at Gabrielle. Subtly he moved both himself and his Veela mate so that they were walking in between Neville and Hannah. Making eye contact with Neville he then nodded towards the boy he was desperate to avoid and saw realization hit the eyes of the Longbottom Heir. Neville nodded and continued to walk closely towards Harry's side, preventing the redhead from moving between them.

Finally they made it to the castle doors and Hagrid knocked on them. When they swung open Harry saw a tall and harsh looking woman standing on the other side of them; his first thought upon looking at her was that this was a woman he wouldn't want to cross.

"The firs' years Professor McGonagall." Hagrid intoned and Harry felt a wave of excitement rush through him.

Gabrielle noted the emotions running through her bondmate at the sight of this woman and shot him a questioning glance. Bringing his lips almost to her ears Harry whispered to his Gabby when he felt her questions bubbling under the surface. "Remus told me that Professor taught my parents; she might be able to tell me stories about them."

Gabrielle smiled, knowing how much that would mean to Harry. A distinct cough disrupted the couple's short exchange and glancing up Gabrielle could see it had come from the source of their discussion whose lips had tightened and had them in her sharp glare. However Gabrielle couldn't help but notice a slight upturn in the Professor's mouth as well.

"Now then, please follow me." Professor McGonagall had a Scottish brogue and a direct attitude as she spoke and then led the first years into a room off the Entrance Hall.

Harry and Gabrielle paid rapt attention as the Professor told them that their house would be like their family whilst they were at Hogwarts; they immediately knew that they needed to be in the same house no matter what, to not be would be unthinkable.

Gabrielle had not yet told Harry about her family's visit with Dumbledore and what he had said in that meeting. She didn't think it would be good to tell him about it while there were other ears nearby which could eavesdrop.

"How do we make sure we are in the same house?" Harry asked Gabrielle. "Do you know how we get sorted?"

"No idea. But I'm sure it will work out." Gabrielle answered as she felt Harry's worry. She wanted to try to calm her mate and so reached out to touch his worry and mentally stroked it slightly; having no idea whether it would work or even what she was really doing. However she slowly felt Harry relax next to her and shock took over her emotional state. Making a note to ask her mother about what she had just done she tried to continue to reassure Harry. "Remember nothing they do will be able to really separate us; we belong together."

Harry smiled as he wrapped his Gabby in his arms hugging her to him and sighed contently. He knew that she was right and as long as they were together he knew he would be fine.

"Look at this; it's just adorable." A sneering voice interrupted their moment and they dropped their arms from each other but continued to stand close. " _The Harry Potter_ has gotten himself a Veela whore."

Harry's eyes shot up and zeroed in on the source of the offensive comment. It was a boy with blonde hair that was slicked back against his head and a pointed face. Before Harry could respond with an angry outburst he was shocked to see Gabrielle smiling at the offending individual. "I don't know who you are but in France we are taught to respect our superiors not insult them."

The boy who insulted them frowned and retorted back. "Superior? What are you talking about? He's just an orphan loser and you're just his Veela whore. I am the heir of the Noble House of Malfoy."

Harry who by this point had caught on to what Gabrielle was doing just smiled back while she answered for the both of them. "He is Heir Potter, Presumptive Head of the Noble _and Ancient_ House of Potter and I am a daughter of La Familie Delacour, one of the founding families of the French Ministry." It wasn't missed on anyone listening that Gabrielle had emphasized the 'ancient' part of Harry's family title. "By comparison to our two families the Malfoy line is new and far less influential in both the British and French magical societies."

The Malfoy heir simply sputtered in indignation while Harry and Gabrielle turned away and smirked to each other. They saw Neville smiling at them as he patted each of them on the shoulder. Taking in the rest of the first years they saw many were nodding and smiling at them while a few looked confused as to what had just happened and several, including Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were frowning at them and shaking their heads.

Before anyone could react any further however Professor McGonagall had returned and led them into the Great Hall where all the first years looked around in amazement. There were four long tables that ran the length of the hall and a fifth at the end of the room which sat horizontally across the hall and held a number of adults whom Harry presumed were the teachers. He felt a nudge from Gabrielle next to him and looked up to see the ceiling looked as though it opened up to the night sky.

As the first years came to a stop just short of the staff table, Harry noticed that every head at all the tables were focused on a hat sitting on a stool in front of the gathered first years. Slowly the brim of the hat opened and it began to sing a song which detailed the attributes of the four houses and that they were sorted by the wearing the hat.

As they listened to the song Harry and Gabrielle felt very relieved. All they would have to do was demand the hat place them in the same house. As Professor McGonagall began to call the names of first years Harry and Gabrielle watched their classmates be sorted. Hannah Abbott was the first to be sorted and she went in to Hufflepuff.

After a few people were sorted Professor McGonagall called out, "Delacour, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle moved up towards the front of the hall and before turning to sit on the stool facing the assembled students her eyes made contact with the Headmaster who was sitting directly behind the stool; he gave her a subtle wink and his eyes took on their customary twinkle.

Knowing that she wouldn't be separated from Harry reassured her and she made contact with the pair of green eyes that had become the center of her world just before the old worn hat dropped over her eyes.

' _Ah, this is very interesting.'_ Said the voice of the hat in Gabrielle's mind. _'It has been quite some time since I sorted a Veela or one with Veela heritage and I have never sorted one who has already claimed her mate.'_

' _Don't separate us. Please.'_ Gabrielle begged the hat as she felt it sorting through her mind despite her inherent Veela occlumency shields. _'Please put me somewhere where you can put Harry.'_

' _That's not how this works my dear. You will go where you belong and Mr. Potter will go where he belongs but it seems to me that you will belong together so do not fear.'_ Gabrielle felt herself relax slightly with the hat's reassurance.

' _Now then. You have bravery and loyalty both in equal parts that will serve you well in what's to come. You also have a cunning and desire to be someone important in your own right, yes that is obvious too. But ultimately it will be your intelligence which will provide you with those things. Yes I think for you the choice is obvious.'_

Harry watched as his Gabby moved up to the stool when her name was called and felt his nervousness peak. He knew that wherever she ended up was where he needed to be so he was nervous to know where she would be sorted.

After feeling her shock and anxiety when the hat was first placed on her head he then felt her calm slightly and finally detected an eager anticipation as the hat sat on her head for longer than anyone else prior to her had taken.

Finally Harry felt her excitement as the hat announced loudly to the rest of the hall. "Ravenclaw!"

Harry cheered with the Ravenclaw table as Gabby moved to sit with them and she smiled at him before pointing to the seat next to her and he nodded back to her.

Harry watched as more first years were sorted. Hermione Granger went into Gryffindor and Harry was thrilled that she wasn't going to be with Gabby and hopefully him in Ravenclaw but when Neville joined Gryffindor as well he felt slightly sad that his new friend wouldn't be in Ravenclaw with them and would have to endure Hermione and he suspected Ronald as well. He would have to warn him about the two of them when he got a chance. Draco Malfoy, the blonde boy who Gabrielle had made a fool of before they entered the Great Hall, ended up with his two large friends in Slytherin and Harry knew that he definitely didn't want to be there.

Finally after a pair of twins with the surname Patil had been sorted, one into Gryffindor and the other into Ravenclaw, Professor McGonagall called out his name. Suddenly the buzz of noise in the hall faded away and as Harry stepped up he could feel people craning their necks to get a look at him. He wished they'd stop and treat him as though he were just another first year.

Just like with Gabrielle, Harry noticed the Headmaster wink at him prior to sitting down on the stool and feeling the hat drop onto his head.

' _Ah, there you are Mr. Potter. I was waiting for you; young Gabrielle was insistent that you be placed with her in Ravenclaw.'_ He heard the voice of the hat say in his head.

' _Yes please. Just put me in Ravenclaw with my Gabby.'_ Harry told the hat.

' _Like I told your mate that isn't how this works. You will each go where you belong whether that is together or not.'_

Harry began to think very loudly, _'Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw.'_

He felt the hat chuckle slightly as it began to sort through your thoughts. _'You definitely have bravery, oh my yes. There is much bravery in you. You are loyal to those who are loyal to you but that isn't your strongest trait. You have a thirst to prove yourself, no doubt about that. Oh my yes. With you in Slytherin and your mate in Ravenclaw there is nothing you would not accomplish. And you do have intelligence that is true.'_

Harry continued his silent chants of _'Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw.'_

The hat sighed before saying. _'Well, if you insist. The right place for your probably is with your mate anyway.'_

Gabrielle cheered louder than anyone when the hat shouted out, "Ravenclaw!" From its perch on top of Harry's head. She watched as her mate slid from the stool and felt his relief slam into him.

As he slid into the seat beside her he slipped his hand into hers and squeezed. She gave him a delighted smile and turned to watch the rest of the first years be sorted.

Harry and Gabrielle both noticed Professor Dumbledore sitting at the middle of the staff table turn to the small man sitting on his left and whisper in his ear before the small man nodded, his eyes flickering to meet Harry and Gabrielle before they turned back to the first year currently under the sorting hat (a Dean Thomas who ended up joining the Gryffindor table).

Harry gave a relieved sigh when Ronald Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor. "At least we won't have to put up with being in the same house as him or his bushy haired friend." He whispered to Gabrielle as they watched the redhead join said girl at the Gryffindor table.

"True," Gabby responded. "But we should probably tell Neville about them so he's warned they aren't the best people to make friends with." Harry nodded even as he watched Neville slide further down the bench from Ronald, likely due to Harry's earlier subtle warning against him.

Turning away from the Gryffindor table and back to their fellow first year classmates in Ravenclaw the couple tuned into the current discussion. A boy sitting opposite Harry was speaking in a squeaky voice. "I can't wait to start classes; my mom has always said that I'm going to be great at charms. Apparently when I was younger all my accidental magic manifested itself as fancy charm work."

"That's cool." An Asian girl who was sitting a few seats down said; she was obviously a year or two older than the first years. "Professor Flitwick is a great teacher; always excited to teach new and interesting spells. He's also a great Head of House for Ravenclaw; if you ever need any help go see him." The first years all nodded and smiled at this; Harry was eager to speak to the charms master about the possibility of learning more about his mother. "I'm Cho Chang by the way and I'm a second year." She then turned and started speaking to some students sitting around her who were evidently her second year friends.

Over the course of the meal Harry learned that aside from himself and Gabrielle there were 9 other Ravenclaw first years, making them the largest first year class that year. The boy who had been talking about being good in Charms was named Kevin Entwhistle and he was definitely the most vocal of them all. As he was sitting listening to Kevin ask a fifth year prefect sitting beside another first year, Mandy Brocklehurst, who had introduced herself to the first years as Penelope Clearwater about all the other teachers, Harry felt Gabby nudge his side.

Turning to look at her to see what she wanted, Harry saw his Veela mate was looking up at the staff table and at one of its occupants in particular. He had long, greasy looking black hair, a hooked nose and he was glaring right at Harry.

After a moment locked in a staring contest the man turned back to his plate of food and Harry turned to Gabrielle. "What's his problem?"

"I don't know but he obviously has something against you."

Harry nodded thoughtfully before he turned towards the conversation at the table. "Penelope, who is the teacher with black hair and a hooked nose?"

The prefect frowned and then answered him softly. "He's Professor Snape. He's the head of Slytherin House and the potions master; he's not very friendly and not a great teacher but knows potions like no one else."

"Thanks." Harry told her before silently wondering to himself what the potions master could possibly have against him for Harry knew that the glare which had been targeted on him was not just that of a grumpy teacher at any student. He knew the glare well; it was the same one his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had whenever they looked at him, as though his existence was to blame for all their problems.

Sensing her mate's negative emotions Gabrielle drew him into a conversation she struck up with another first year Ravenclaw sitting across from her who seemed very friendly named Lisa Turpin.

Harry very quickly engaged in the conversation he had been brought into knowing the reasoning why Gabrielle had distracted him from his thoughts growing darker. Eventually their conversation turned to books which they had read besides the class text books.

When asked about her favourite fiction book Lisa blushed bright red and looked away from Harry. "What is it?" He asked.

"N-Nothing." The evidently embarrassed girl responded. "What's your favourite?"

"Mine is a book I just bought recently at Flourish and Blotts called The Two Wizards' Flight but you're avoiding the question about what your favourite is." Harry responded.

"Oh I haven't read that one yet." Was the only response he got from Lisa.

Turning to Gabrielle he knew she could feel is questioning and confusion and he knew she had an idea of what might be embarrassing the girl across from them.

Finally Gabrielle took pity on Harry and question Lisa. "Are your favourite books the ones about Harry?"

Now Harry was blushing almost as much as Lisa was as she nodded shyly. "There just so good."

"There are books about me?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Ya, they are really good." Mandy Brocklehurst joined in the conversation, "Harry Potter and the Maze of Creatures, Harry Potter and the Secret Potion and Harry Potter and the Hippogriff's Flight. There are others too."

Harry was still blushing as all the other Ravenclaw first years confirmed that they had read them except Su Li who was muggleborn; he found out that even his Gabby had enjoyed them. By the time Professor Dumbledore was standing again to make his start of term announcements Lisa had agreed to lend Harry the Harry Potter books she had brought with her from home.

"Now that we have all had time to sate our appetite and thirst I welcome you back to another year at Hogwarts." There was applause as the Headmaster said this and he smiled until it died down. "First years please note that the forest is called the Forbidden Forest for a reason, so please do not enter it. In addition our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that magic is not to be used in the corridors and that the full list of banned items can be viewed in his office should you wish to peruse it." At this Dumbledore's eyes twinkled fiercely and a soft chuckle let loose from his lips.

"It gives me great pleasure to welcome back to the castle our former muggle studies professor who took last year off to learn about his new post in the field, Professor Quirrell who will be taking on the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor." At these words from Dumbledore, a man wearing a purple turban stood. Upon looking at Professor Quirrell, Harry got a slight twinge in his scar. Looking beside the timid looking Professor Quirrell, he saw that Professor Snape's gaze was just moving off of him as the twinging in his scar faded.

Harry attention turned back to Professor Dumbledore as he began speaking again but he made a note to mention the occurrence to Gabrielle when they next had a moment alone. "Finally I would like to say that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is forbidden to all those who do not wish to die a painful death. Thank you." As Dumbledore was sitting back down, the hall buzzed with voices wondering about the Headmaster's final statement. Harry and Gabrielle were as intrigued by anyone but chose to remain quiet and just listen to the buzz of conversation.

Finally the Great Hall began to empty out and Penelope Clearwater gathered the first year Ravenclaws around her and David Boot, Terry Boot another Ravenclaw first year's older brother, and the other fifth year prefect to show them the way up to Ravenclaw Tower.

Just as the group of 11 first years and 2 fifth years were getting ready to leave the hall they were intercepted by the small teacher that Harry and Gabrielle had seen Professor Dumbledore whispering to during the sorting. "Excuse me Miss Clearwater, Mr. Boot, I require a word with Mr. Potter and Miss Delacour. I will bring them up to the tower when I am done speaking to them." The small man said in a high pitched and friendly voice.

"Of course Professor Flitwick," Penelope said as she ushered Harry and Gabrielle towards the charms master.

Harry and Gabrielle exchanged looks but moved to follow their head of house without comment. After a moment of walking in silence Professor Flitwick spoke. "Neither of you are in any trouble; the headmaster just wanted a word with you about your special circumstance."

Gabrielle nodded, she had figured that was what this would be about but Harry frowned. "The headmaster knows about our bond?" He asked Professor Flitwick and was surprised when it was Gabrielle who answered.

"Yes he does. He came to see me and my parents two days after we met; it was important for him to know so that we could be sure that we got to spend time together. I was going to tell you when we had a chance to be alone." Gabrielle told her mate who nodded.

"How did he know about it before he visited you?" Harry asked.

"Apparently Remus went to see him and told him about it." Gabrielle said and Harry simply nodded again, resolving internally that he would ask Remus why he had felt the need to speak the Headmaster of Hogwarts about it so soon after Gabby had claimed him.

He was happy that he would now be allowed to spend as much time with her as possible and if they had to tell Dumbledore about it for that to be the case then he figured he should be happy the headmaster had been told.

After walking in silence for another few minutes Harry realized he had the perfect opportunity to ask Professor Flitwick what he wanted to know. "Professor, I was talking to Remus Lupin about who might be able to tell me about my parents and he said you taught them and that my mother was even working with you towards her charms mastery."

Professor Flitwick nodded. "Yes that is all true; I knew Lily and James well. Your mother better obviously, she was very gifted in charms but I did teach your father for seven years and spent time with him after his time at Hogwarts as well."

Harry smiled, happy to be talking with someone who knew his parents well. "I don't know much about them; my Aunt and Uncle don't really like to talk about them see. I was wondering if you could tell me some stories about them?" He asked nervously.

They were just coming up to a stone gargoyle and Professor Flitwick paused momentarily as he turned to regard Harry. After a moment of silence the little charms master smiled. "Yes, I believe I could do that for you my boy. Why don't we have tea together on the weekend and I can tell you some stories." He then glanced at Gabrielle who was holding Harry's hand and smiling sweetly. "Miss Delacour may of course join us if you wish." Harry smiled and nodded eagerly, ecstatic that he was going to get to hear about his parents from one of their professors who was also going to be teaching him.

The three were now right in front of the stone gargoyle and Harry was surprised when Professor Flitwick turned towards it and spoke in his high voice. "Chocolate Frog." He was even more surprised when the gargoyle slid to the side revealing a moving staircase.

Together Harry and Gabrielle followed Professor Flitwick up the stone staircase and to a heavy door on which the professor knocked. A calm voice came from within and said, "Come in." As the door swung open.

 **AN: So Gabrielle put Malfoy in his place and they got sorted into Ravenclaw and met more characters many of whom will become important parts of this story.**

 **In the next chapter we see their conversation with Dumbledore and more. I promise it won't be nearly as long of a wait. As always alerts, favourites and reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
